mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps2.6 succ3ss0r.p12/Summary
It is Thanksgiving 2014 at Ron’s Coffee Shop. Mobley makes small talk with Trenton over coffee and phones. As they sit close to each other while using laptops, she challenges him to go to a website to see if Android or IPhone is faster. She uses the opportunity to hack Mobley. Darlene interrupts and they are both startled to see her as each thought they were meeting Elliot. Darlene reads them his familiar introductory statement, telling them of the top 1% of the 1%. On the night of July 3, Darlene returns to the smart house and finds Mobley, Trenton, and Cisco looking at a computer screen. She learns from an FBI schedule that tomorrow will have a conference call to “discuss on-going investigation ‘Berenstain’ related to identifying the members of fsociety.” On July 4, 2pm, they call in and record the conference. They learn that the FBI has been spying on 30 million Americans and have targeted 16 possible members of fsociety. Darlene wears the mask and is listing the high-profile companies complicit in the surveillance when the VHS tape breaks. Trenton grabs a new one and they shorten the message, wishing the public a happy Independence Day, before uploading the video online. Mobley is freaked out at the thought that he might be on the list and wants to quit. Cisco stands in his way, warning him of the Dark Army. Tension distracts them, but Trenton watches as Susan Jacobs arrives, catching them. At a karaoke bar, Angela and Andre are on a date. She is watching the new fsociety video, which bothers him that she is distracted. Angela goes to get another drink. The Inconspicuous Man and Woman can be seen behind them. At the bar, a friend of Angela’s father, Steve, confronts her about missing the barbecue. He shames her for working at E Corp, saying unlike her father, she finds it easy to swallow her pride. Angela turns to leave but shames him for being a sixty-year-old plumber while she is 27 with a six-figure salary and moving up in the world’s largest conglomerate. Darlene and the gang tie up Susan in the pool room. Back downstairs, they are panicking. Trenton is sent to shut her up from yelling. Mobley wants to skip town. Susan says she needs to use the bathroom, so Trenton unties her. Susan insults her for being Muslim, assuming she's related to ISIS, before charging at her, only to run into the brick wall. Mobley is angry that they fucked up as well as fucked up the city. Trenton calls for Darlene to help. Susan is unconscious with a bleeding head injury. Cisco wonders if they should let her die while Trenton and Mobley talk about taking her to the hospital. Darlene refuses and wants to find blackmail. While Angela sings a somber rendition of “Everybody Want to Rule the World” by Tears for Fears, the gang investigate her online accounts. Emails from NYU Cardiology can briefly be seen. Angela is at the bar when an older man makes conversation about her song. She jokes that she could be his granddaughter’s age, before inviting him to stay and talk. Xander Jones is with his lawyer as Dom interrogates him . She shows him the bullet casing the FBI found at the Fun Society arcade and traced back to his illegal handgun. She promises him immunity for a name. Darlene enters the pool room. She shows a stun gun to Susan and she releases her restraints. They each have a cigarette as Darlene reveals that she knows about Susan’s affair with a presiding judge. She talks about her dead father and references how Susan has aged well. Darlene first saw her when she was four years old, 1995, when Susan laughed in the back of the courtroom when E Corp was absolved in the Washington Township scandal. Susan wants to figure out a deal when Darlene tazes her, sending her limp body into the pool. Darlene tells the others. Mobley laughs and asks if she didn’t see the emails concerning her pacemaker. Darlene tells Trenton and Mobley to go while she and Cisco wipe down the place. Darlene sets an automatic response to Susan’s emails that she is on vacation. Mobley and Trenton are in the subway. Trenton wants to think Darlene was acting in self-defense. Mobley shakes his head and tells her to skip town. Trenton says she has her family. Mobley leaves on the train. As day comes, Cisco and Darlene look at Susan’s floating body. He wants to leave her, but Darlene is worried about the militants on the D.C. mission who may return to a burned spot. They bring Susan in a large bag, nervous on the subway as cops pass by. They burn her body at the animal kill shelter, paying the guy double in E Coin using Susan’s account. Back on the subway, Cisco invites her back to his place. Darlene is amazed at what she did, fulfilling a long-standing grudge, and even more so that she doesn’t feel bad. Back on the previous night, Mobley sends a pizza delivery man into his apartment to make sure it’s safe. Inside, he starts packing when the FBI knocks at his door. Meanwhile, Trenton asks her dad about moving, to which he says it would be too expensive, even if the Bank wasn’t fighting them on the deed. Her brother is watching TV. Trenton goes to investigate a noise outside before dinner and sees a car pulling around the corner. Dom enters after a long wait to interrogate Mobley. She mentions Romero’s death and how she came across the End of the World party flyer . She links DJ Mobley to an old Angelfire fansite that he created. She assures him that she doesn’t want Tyrell Wellick’s DJ, but the man himself, and asks for names. Mobley wants a lawyer. Later, Santiago chastises her for keeping Mobley for 12 hours with no evidence while the Berenstain leak is blowing up and taking jobs. He orders her to let him go. At 10:20 am Mobley texts Trenton to meet him where they first met at noon before wiping his phone and ditching it. Trenton tells her parents she’ll be back and leaves. At Ron’s Coffee, Trenton texts Mobley that he is late when the door opens. Dom talks to Andre in the FBI office, revealing him to be an undercover agent. He failed to get anything on fsociety out of Angela. He is hurt that she left his for an "old dude" and claims he's done. Darlene wakes up in Cisco’s bed at 1 pm on July 6. Cisco is in the shower. Darlene looks at his computer and finds communication with the Dark Army. He sent them a picture of her sleeping and said he has her. They congratulate him on the femtocell having a backdoor and that Stage 2 is set to begin. When Cisco emerges, Darlene is by the door. He sees his computer smashed to bits when Darlene hits him in the head with a baseball bat. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes